turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Turtle Fan
Bobby and Sil--sadly, I haven't caught tonight's episode. I'll check it out tomorrow with "On Demand." TR 03:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Eh, it's ok. Mrs. TR is somewhat upset about the possibility that bad things happend to Bobby. TR 04:46, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Sopranos Too late. Show came on at 7 pm here. Yes, I do want that hour back. My wife has pretty much written off ever picking up the DVDs for the rest of the show. I'm not ready for that. I honestly thought that the cable had gone out after that abrupt cut to black. TR 03:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Redirect I was having a bit of a stressful day. I swear, counsel for creditors are some of the most evil people ever. It relaxed me a bit. Found a few articles that nothing to do with anything like Ireland (Ruled Britannia). But some of that stuff. Joseph Stalin''e''? Did Gizzi post that? Laura Second Moss? TR 02:31, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Historical Characters I was thinking we might want to set a hard and fast rule on how we format the articles for historcial characters who appear in more than one HT work. Right now, I think we should set up their bios listing in descending order, the timelines where the character most resembles OTL to where he least resembles OTL. Using Mr. Staline as an example; Stalin's fate in Worldwar as in OTL, then "Ready for the Fatherland", then ItPoME (he dies earlier), then tl-191 (dies during the failed revolution), then "Joe Steele" (he's born in Fresno). TR 02:32, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Australia It wouldn't surprise me. TR 17:45, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Boring People Maybe. The main criterion for such a category would have to be "These characters were described as dull or boring by another character." I was also toying a "Characters Given Only One Name" category, but then I realized all the aliens would be listed, and the category seemed far less special. TR 17:03, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ok, let's get 'er started. Incidentally, are you able to log into the better board? TR 04:05, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Long Silvers Seems like tempting fate to me. TR 02:43, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Donut, Wiki Believe it or not, but we get along nicely these days; I haven't deleted or even edited or censored a single post of his since we moved. He more or less has free reign to post as he wishes. Hell I don't even care if he donuts anymore, not that he has done that since we moved. I'm not sure how, why, or even when I let him grow on me, but let him I did. Shocking, I know (and yes we still laugh at him behind his back *wink*). I do edit his wiki entries, but only to put in links, fix spelling and add categories. I think I only deleted one of his entries, because of total irrelevance to the community (it was the entire back story to his Snake punk rock thread). As a joke I've biased some of the articles against him. He noticed and started his "anti-Donut bias" accusation. Wiki link: http://betterboard.a.wiki-site.com/index.php/Better_Board If you think anything considering you (or anything else) is biased or wrong, feel free to edit it, complain or otherwise take offense and make note. I don't really rollback edits, as any contribution is considered welcome enough. As I said I've edited Donut's because apparently he can't be bothered to learn wiki-editing, but it's no big deal; besides Makk isn't any better at it, for the two articles he's contributed. Jelay14 06:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I saw the changes. Looks good. I was astonished that I never wrote an article on D-Jim/Atkins. Well that was fixed. The Gap I'm glad someone is reading it. When I was reformatting that category, I was sad to see so many stubs with nothing more than the article's name as the "content". TR 16:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I've read one or two summaries of AtD. I think HT is sort of riffing on the critiques that the fantasy classics are racist tracts in disguise, as the Nazi initially hooks up with some magical Aryan types, and then realizes just how awful they are. :Doesn't sound very light, at any rate. TR 17:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Asimov Wiki :I'm rather surprised at how small that place is, given Asimov's stature and body of work. If I'd read more than "I, Robot", I might contribute. Even with just "I, Robot", I might go ahead and contribute. TR 20:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I just glanced at it yesterday and looked at category entries but as I recall , I, Robot is a red link. Knock yourself out. ML4E 01:25, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Promoting the wiki Hi Turtle Fan! I'm Catherine from the Wikia Community Team, and I've left an important message for the community at Talk:Main_Page#Promoting_the_Turtledove_Wiki -- I wanted to make sure that the active admins here didn't miss it. You have all been doing a fantastic job on this wiki. Please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 02:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Flag Guy Yeah, I see no reason to boot him. I think we can gently steer him towards changing flags when absolutely needed, rather than because they're metaphorically burning a hole in his pocket. TR 20:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Britannia's Fist Haven't read it yet. I'll get it from the library eventually, I'm sure. TR 21:48, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Changing spelling in User Talk You said that it was rude of me to correct spelling in User Talk. I apologize for that but isn't it overkill to undo those corrections? EoGuy99 06:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The list He asked to be blocked. TR 19:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :So he's leaving? Turtle Fan 19:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::He has left. TR 19:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::His departure was probably in the best interest of all. TR 22:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::::So you guys our like the Monarchs of Turtledove wiki, eh. Oh yeah, I was just joking around on my Featherston edit. The Crappy Board Changing topic-I was not aware I was still connected via e-mail to the Crappy, largely because I haven't received ANY e-mails from the board in months. Abruptly I'm notified that something has been added/changed there, and when I check it out, I see that there have been several posts, including one from Makk, and that "Turtle Reader" has entered a post and you've responded. Incidentally "Turtle Reader" has interesting similarities to "Turtle Fan". Care to comment? TR 23:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Span Block You might try the help button off to the side. Or you can try the user list in special pages. Don't remember how to get at particular janitors. TR 15:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Rocky Mountain High Where abouts? TR 16:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Glad to here you had fun. TR 01:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Banning 1 year is the highest available. TR 21:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt that they will be marking the days on their calender for the next year. But I will do infinite next opportunity. TR 04:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Megalodon Um, I never read anything past the first book. Different publishers--probably means that the publisher didn't want to publish the sequel. Beyond that, no arcane explanations. There have been a couple of meg specials on Discovery and Animal Planet. I even caught one on NatGeo last Sunday. A scientist on one show said that if meg had survived and been contemporaneous with humans, then we as a species could never have become seafaring, as we could never put anything in the water that a meg wouldn't attack. TR 03:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Little good news for you http://www.uchronia.net/bib.cgi/label.html?id=tsoubritan#2 Not the best title, but at least the series will go forward. Happy Birthday See subject line. TR 18:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) New FPS Game about Korea Hey SJ, just saw you're online, and I was just curious, are you aware of that new FPS Game coming out about North Korea invading the United States? Mr Nelg *You can look it up Here. Be sure to check out the trailer. Letitia Driver Turtle Fan, thanks for the prompt reply to my query. E-mail me Would you please? commonlaw504@aol.com. Thanks! TR 15:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Clarify Redirect to Wikipedia I'm wondering if we should incorporate that template here for the historicals, geography, and evnts. We don't need to jettison the OTL sections, but we can cut those down a bit, plus the redirect might finally, once and for all, do away with hit and runners who are correcting our so-called facts. Admittedly, since we incorporated a dozen templates, including the extensive infoboxes, story templates, etc., we haven't seen too many of those. This might just be a belt to go with the suspenders we already have. TR 21:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can see why he does it but I wouldn't want to do it ourselves. And we've had very little vandalism of that nature for a while, as you point out. The presence of extensive information just might be what's done that for them--It's a very common thing to read the text and ignore sidebars and captions, after all. :And I think it's more considerate to visitors to have information on a historical available. If I were a visitor I'd rather have that than "Here, let me tell you to go look where you'd probably end up looking anyway." Turtle Fan 00:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Second Great War What shall we do about Japan in the Second Great War article? Do you just want to leave it as it is for the time being, or make a change? Barrel Nagurski 10:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Right back at you. TR 15:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) And a happy New Year! ML4E 20:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) This year as well. TR 16:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Once more, have a happy new year! ML4E 21:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Korean Alternate History Novels Hey SJ, I found these AH books on Korea. Are they any good? =64yA7LK07Jet7IKs7IaM7ISk&enc=utf8&section=kin&ran k=1&sort=0&spq=0 Link Mr Nelg Chernobyl Ooops. Thanks for fixing that page up! Timeoin 15:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : The Heavy Artillery one? Cool :) Um ... since its a similar topic.... what about the Biplane one, the Kukuruznik? (I know I spelt that one wrong). Timeoin 12:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Barrowman I was indeed aware of that. His American is pretty flawless, although in the first episode of "Torchwood" he does pronounce it "ee-strogen". And yes, his sexual orientation puts a funny little spin on that line (which wasn't really supposed to be in the final cut, the director just wanted to get his co-star to emote). TR 00:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What? What? Darth Kieduss the Wise 17:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. It's just real-life personal information. Darth Kieduss the Wise Okay, the Confederate Army thing is based on my 5 ancestors, but there is a Jedi Order that was created in Ireland. I signed up. Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I came up with Darth Kieduss before I signed up. I was treated like s*** in middle and high school so I came up with it so that the jocks would be scared and leave me alone. One time, they shoved me in a rolled up gym rug upside down and just laughed. I almost came to the school and Columbined them. but Christ and my Irish Jedi friends (I'm of Irish royal descent) helped me heal. Darth Kieduss the Wise 15:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Team. You've got an amazing community working here and I'd like to offer you some assistance wtih your main page. Would you be interested in some design help for it? Things like custom headers, fonts, a new skin, etc. It would all tie in thematically as well as assist with navigation in a visually pleasing manner. If any of this sounds interesting to you, please drop me a note. You'd have approval as well. Thanks, Peter 05:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC)